Someday You'll Love Me
by cashew
Summary: Ron’s getting married and it’s not to Hermione. I foresee angst, and then obligatory fluff straight ahead. COMPLETE
1. Chapter One Hermione

Someday You'll Love Me

A/N--are any of you aware that in Ohio if you drive without a seatbelt on you receive a fifty-dollar fine? Yeah, neither was I. I know this is random and off topic and no one probably cares, but how retarded is that? I mean, I wear my seatbelt anyway, but I don't want to _have _to wear it. I enjoy the choice. Er, yeah, I'm done now. Enjoy, all.

Chapter One

It took me nine years to finally understand you. Nine years. I feel as though I must surely be the daftest person walking this planet. Now that I can finally grasp comprehension on you, I wish that I could bask in naivety and ignorance once more.

I, who thought myself intelligent; I, who was labeled as the smartest witch in a century, failed to know the essentials on her best friend. You see, I've been dreadfully in love with you for at least five of those seven years. I say at least because I'm not quite sure where my tolerance of you switched to love. And I say dreadfully because you don't love me back.

The signs were there, I was absolutely positive that you loved me back. You were so jealous about my relationship with Viktor; you bought me bloody perfume for Christmas. I read you wrong though, and I've been wasting all my time waiting for you.

We were constantly teased; everyone just knew that we were going to end up together. I knew it too. Too bad that you ended up being the only one who didn't. Tomorrow is your wedding, and everyone seems to be waiting for me to fall apart any second now.

Well they can just forget it, because I refuse to fall apart. At least, not while you are still fully intact. You love her; it is obvious that you do. Her, a veela. Excuse me, _half _veela. It just isn't right…you weren't supposed to end up with her, some girl that you met randomly through one of your brothers, you were supposed to end up with me, the girl who has always been there beside you.

Moreover, you know what the horrible thing is? You actually asked me out once. The summer before fifth year was the best summer of my life. We were completely alone for the first time. Well, not completely alone, there was a house full of people. But for the first time, there was no Harry, no Dream Team. There was only you and me.

We were sitting in your room one afternoon, discussing how much we wished that Harry was with us, or how it'd be better if we could at least tell him something useful. I was commenting on how angry Harry most likely was with us, when you kissed me. Just like that, you kissed me quickly and sweetly. Afterwards, with your beet red face, and shy expression, I realized then I was head over heels for you. You couldn't even look me in the eye as you quietly asked me out; the moment imprinted itself in my mind, and has never faded. Not even now.

I turned you down though. I said something about ruining our friendship. I lied, and I still have no clue why. I can remember everything about that moment, which symbolizes exactly how pathetic I am. You probably don't even remember it, an insignificant event of your youth, that laughable day that you kissed your best friend. And why should you recall it? After all, you have someone that you are in love with now…someone that isn't me.

You're happy with her, and I am happy for you. Actually, that's a lie. I'm not happy for you, Ron, not at all. How can I be happy for you when I'm so miserable? Don't you know that you weren't supposed to end up with her? Don't you know how things were meant to be?

I didn't think it was serious or anything when you started going out with her. I mean, you never wanted her, there was only a time when you were "in love" with her sister. Gabrielle should have never entered into your mind. If Bill hadn't married Fleur…if Fleur hadn't coerced you into taking her shy little sister out on a date…if you had only known that I wasn't serious when I told you that I didn't want to be your girlfriend…

It's your wedding rehearsal in a few minutes. I'm forcing myself to go. I have no clue how I'm going to get through this wedding…I can barely even show up to the rehearsal. You felt some sort of obligation to have me in your wedding. Your loyalty to me is only causing me misery, just so you know. I can still see that huge grin on your face when you told me that I was to be one of Gabrielle's bridesmaids. Ha ha, Hermione, you said, you know that you should very well be the Best Man. Too bad for those two reasons why you can't…

I shouldn't be in love with you, I really shouldn't. I mean, just looking at that example of your crude humor tells me that. We are so different, and we fight constantly, even now as adults, we should not even be friends, let along something more. And yet, I can't shake it. Believe me, I've tried. It won't go away though, my love for you stays with me like a blanket of protection. And if you would love me back none of this would be a problem…my mother told me that love is never simple. I never knew just how right she was.

I heard someone call my name, it was time for the rehearsal to begin. I must say, I hardly find it necessary for you to go through the whole bloody ceremony, not like it's exceedingly difficult or anything. The only person it's difficult for is me, as I'm the one that has to watch you be married twice.

Your wedding is taking place outside of the Burrow, and it's everything that I always dreamed my wedding would be. She's already stolen my groom…now she's gone and taken my wedding as well.

Dumbledore is performing the ceremony; of course, he is more than happy to go through the procedures of it all. More than willing to have a mock wedding right now. I never thought his enthusiasm for things of this nature would come to annoy me so.

I sigh and look around, this is taking forever. He has finally gotten to the "if anyone has any reason why these two people should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone smiles, everyone except for me that is.

"I object."

It took me a solid minute to realize that I was the one who said that. Every single person turns to me, including you. You look more shocked than anyone. "I object," I say again. What the hell, I might as well.

A/N--I'm pretty sure this will only be two or three chapters. Three at the most. I really, really hope I keep it down to that. Lol, I so do not need another story waiting in the update wings. Reviews rock my socks (not literally) so be sure to leave one!


	2. Chapter Two Ron

Someday You'll Love Me

A/N--**Important**: This chapter is in Ron's point-of-view. That's all, lol.

Chapter Two

Okay, so I have a theory, you get some sort of sick and twisted pleasure out of torturing me. That must be it, for there is no other explanation for you.

Do you have any clue as to how long I've loved you? Of course not. That would require you to notice me. I mean, I know that you know that I'm there, and know who I am…but you've never truly _noticed _me. Not the me that loves you anyway. When I say love I mean the "in love" kind too. The kind that causes my entire brain to be consumed by absolutely nothing but thoughts of you.

And why? Seriously, why should I be so in love with you? Lord knows that you nitpick…not to mention your ability to nag could surpass even that of my mother's. Quite a feat let me tell you. In school, you were constantly on me to do my homework. Funnily enough, I used to think that was a sign that you cared for me; truly cared, as I care for you. Boy, how wrong I was…

Really though, there is no good reason for me to be in love with you. And since there is not a good reason…well, maybe I'll just stop loving you then. Starting now. I am serious, after this moment I will not love you anymore. All right, so maybe not that moment, but some moment. All right, not any moment at all, you know why? Because it won't go away. This is all your fault, just so you know, all this insanity going on right now, well, you can just lay the blame right down there at your feet. Right along with spew. If it weren't for the way that you look when you sigh in impatience…if it weren't for the way that sometimes you will forget to reprimand me for making insensitive jokes and catch yourself laughing…if it weren't for the way you have always looked out for me…if it weren't for you being _you_, well, I wouldn't love you so much. Therefore, this is all your fault. Good going, Hermione.

I swear that I've been like borderline obsessed with you for years now. Pathetic, I realize. Not to mention weird. If you knew just how bad I was, you would probably get some sort of restraining order. Do you know that one time a piece of your hair fell into one of my books and I kept it there? I even preserved it. Did you know that? No. Of course not, because if you did you would surely have run far, far away a long time ago. I mean, not as if I kept it forever, or stared at it for hours…but I just couldn't bare to toss it carelessly down on the floor. Not when I've always loved your hair so much.

I know that you hate your hair. I know that many people see your hair and actually flinch at the idea of so many tangles and large amounts of frizz. However, there is something about your hair that is just so…you. It's a complicated mass that I love. See? See the similarities? If I ran my hand through your hair, I would be caught up in it, the same way that I've always been stuck on you. Not at all like Gabrielle's hair. Gabrielle…

She was certainly unexpected, wasn't she? You know, I'd really love to say that she is nothing more than a tool to make you jealous. That if you'd just say something I'd cast her aside without a second thought. But that really isn't the case. I mean, I love you, of course I do. But that doesn't mean that I can't feel anything for anyone else…I am only human you know. Or, at least, so I tell myself when I attempt to justify her. I didn't mean for this whole thing to happen…really, I didn't. I was perfectly fine with drifting along, pining after you…but it did happen. I'm sorry.

I would be a better unrequited love nominee if I were using her to gain your attention. While I don't love her as I love you, I do love her. But I don't think I'm in love with her. Who knows? Maybe in time I will be. I've always felt like I should explain her to you…but why should I? It's not like it makes a difference.

I went out with her as a favor to Fleur, who, as we both know, has a bit of an influence with me. She was beautiful, just as expected, but you know what really got me? She was nice. Just plain old simple nice. She's the type of person that would help an elderly person across the street without giving it a second thought. She puts others above herself, she isn't vain in the least…she's more than fine with getting married at the _Burrow_. In fact, it was her idea. How many girls do you know willing to have our house be the backdrop of their wedding? She loves red hair, she wants kids more than anything, and she is in love with me.

She doesn't object to my friendship with you, she isn't at all jealous of the fact that I am so close to another woman. She encourages it even. Do you know how rare she is? How lucky I am to have her? I know it. So why is it that I still long so desperately for you? Don't get me wrong, I do love her, and still hopelessly in love with you, but I am marrying her. I want to have a marriage, Hermione. I want to have kids. I want a _life_. I said I was more than happy to spend my days pining for you, and I meant that. But just because I am happy to do it, doesn't mean that I particularly want to. That's a pretty lonely existence. I can be realistic; I know that you and I are not going to happen. Therefore, if I can't have you, well then I'll take the next best thing. And Gabby, well, she is the next best thing. My only hope is that she'll become the best thing. I don't want to be a husband that places his wife second.

So that's it, Hermione. Once I'm married, I am married completely. I am going to try my hardest to put her first in everything, even above you. She deserves far more than to be my settlement, and I'm going to see that she gets it. When we're married that is. For now though, for the next day, I'm going to wallow in my love for you. One final day before I put us to rest. Even though, sadly, there never really was an "us".

It's my rehearsal and I can't keep these thoughts out of my mind. Like always, I can't keep you away. Enjoy it now…it won't last much longer. I'll make it go away. You just keep standing there, looking as though this whole thing is killing you. Is it that boring, Hermione? Do you really want so desperately to leave? See what I mean…I'm miserable in my unrequited love for you and you cannot even stand through my rehearsal with a smile.

I go through the motions of the mock wedding lifelessly, trying to keep you out of the corner of my eye. Gabrielle, look at Gabby. Almost over, just a few more lines…

"I object."

What? I look around at everyone before realizing that it was you who objected. You…objected…to my wedding. I unconsciously closed my eyes in relief.

A/N- wow. I wrote that in record time, lol. Okay, so it isn't very long, but I wrote it, really, really quick, so just let me bask in that fact, lol. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you all are awesome! And shout-out to Mary-d who feels my pain on the seat-belt law. Did I mention that it's called Click It Or Ticket? That is the name of the law…come on, the law shouldn't rhyme. What next, a nursery song of the Bill of Rights?


	3. Chapter Three Hermione

Someday You'll Love Me

Chapter Three- Hermione

"I object," I say needlessly for a third time just to make sure that everyone has heard me. But from the looks going all around…maybe it wasn't a good idea to clarify my objection.

"You object," I hear someone--who I think is Gabrielle but cannot be sure as the only person I am looking at is you--say. "Object to what?"

At this, I finally pull my attention to someone other than you. If there is one thing that I absolutely have no tolerance for, it is ignorant questions. I know that people always say that no question is a stupid question…but they are wrong. If you already know the answer to something, do not bloody ask it.

"I should think that would be obvious," I respond shortly.

You finally seem to snap out of your trance as you slowly decide on an action. "Hermione and I need to talk." When everyone stands still looking at you expectantly, you clarify with annoyance, "alone. We need to talk alone."

You begin to walk towards the house, and gesture for me to follow you. I notice Gabrielle out of the corner of my eye as she makes a move to follow, but Bill holds her back. I always knew that I liked Bill.

You sit down in the nearest seat and close your eyes as you rub your temples slowly. Suddenly I feel like a child about to be reprimanded and I realize that for the first time our positions are reversed, it is you deciding on a lecture to give me.

"Hermione," you start. I wait for something, anything…but you say nothing else.

"Yes?" I finally state, just to break the uncomfortable silence.

You sigh heavily, "why?"

Not exactly what I was looking for. You finally know that I love you, and all you have to say is why? "Why what, Ron?"

"Why did you just do that?"

I feel a blush rise to my cheeks. "I think that should be rather self-evident."

"No," you say as you rise in anger, "it isn't. This is my wedding rehearsal, Hermione. You have known about this wedding for eight months, and you wait until now to tell me that you object?"

"Well, better late then never, right?"

"Better never than in front of Gabrielle and my entire family," you counter immediately.

I look away in guilt that I had created an uncomfortable situation for Ron's family, whom I had grown to love as much as my own. "I…I didn't mean to object. It just happened."

"So you don't object then?"

"No, I do object. I just didn't mean to object with such abysmal timing."

"Well," you say with sarcasm, "that makes it alright then, doesn't it?"

I sigh and look away. "Whatever, Ron. You have no clue what it's like for me."

"No clue? Hermione, dear, you need to find a clue. I gave you the greater part of a decade to be with me, all you had to do was say one word…but it's too late now."

"Too late?" I echo. "Why? I mean, I know that you are getting married…but if you love me, Ron, don't you think that we owe ourselves the chance just to try?"

"Because it isn't up to you anymore, Hermione. It isn't your choice to decide that we should be together, if it was something that could be determined by one person, believe me; we would have been married straight out of Hogwarts."

I feel myself beginning to panic; this isn't how it was supposed to work out. "But…I love you."

"And?"

"_And_? Ron, why are you being like this?"

"Being like what, someone that's been scorned by love for years now? Honestly, Hermione, I'm just done with the utter drama that is our relationship, or, should I say, lack thereof. So, here is what I am going to do: I am going to go back outside, kiss Gabby on the cheek and reassure her that everything is fine. I am then going to finish my wedding rehearsal, go home, go to bed, and then tomorrow I am going to get married."

"Just like that?" I respond. "You are going to give me up, just as simple as all that?"

You shrug. "I wouldn't call it simple, but yeah, I am giving you up. It's just too late, Hermione. I'm sorry."

"Yeah…sure you are. Well, go on, Ron, you have someone to go marry. Someone that isn't me."

You stare at me for a moment and look as though you are about to do something…but then you turn around and do exactly as you had promise me you would do. And I can actually feel my heart shattering.

A/N-sorry it took so long to get on with this, and, I apologize for the shortness. But I really didn't have anything else for Hermione to say, the rest needs to come from Ron. And, of course, this has ended up being longer than three chapters. I'm upping it to four…or maybe five. Lol, it will end sometime soon. Most likely, that is.


	4. Chapter Four Ron

Someday You'll Love Me

Chapter Four-Ron

This is not fair. You do not get to do this to me, not on the eve of my wedding, have you never heard of tact? Come on, Hermione, what did you expect of me? Did you think that we could just apparate away and leave behind all my obligations and responsibilities? I can't do that, Hermione, and I don't think that I should have to apologize for it.

I've loved you for the better part of my life, and just when I decide to move on you attempt to keep me back. There is a time when everyone has to go to that next level…when you have to try to be more than you are. I'm attempting to do that, Hermione. Please let me.

I was callous to you because I had to be. Don't you see that I can't follow my heart as you ask of me? If I did that, I would be long gone with you by my side. I wouldn't give a second thought to Gabby or anyone else for that matter…but other things factor in, and what my heart tells me falls second to what I need to do.

People have put in time, love, and money to this wedding. My parents have been planning this for months…do you know that my mother is sick? Really ill, not just the passing virus. The prospect of my marriage and grandchildren has been keeping her well. Fleur does not want children, and no one else is married. She views me as her last hope, and you want me to let her down? She adores Gabby; she has already taken to referring to her as her daughter and everything. It would break her heart if I called it off now. And by breaking her heart, I might just kill her. I won't be responsible for my mother's death, Hermione.

Then there is Gabby…She truly is one of the sweetest people that I know. It would be nothing short of cold-hearted to abandon her at the alter. Her family is very traditional, you know…her mother is a full veela and views the success of the woman by the ability to contain a man. Granted, at one time, Gabby's mother killed the men that she contained…but that is a separate matter entirely. The point is that she would be ostracized and viewed as the shame of her family. I just…I cannot be the one to do that to her. No matter how much I love you I wouldn't be me if I could do that to someone that I care about.

So we're done with this matter, you do not get a choice; I've decided that we are not going to happen. I'm sorry, I wish it could have worked out differently, Hermione…but it just can't, I hope that one day you will understand that. And I truly do wish that you experience happiness and blessings in your life, you will always be my best friend and my first love.

-------

I walk back out to the alter. I look at no one but Gabby as I say, "We may continue now."

I hear the beginnings of protest from siblings that wanted nothing more than to hear the details of our discussion; I ignore them and stare meaningfully at Dumbledore.

"Ron," Gabrielle voices quietly beside me. "I think that--"

"Nothing has changed," I say with more conviction than I feel. "Continue, Headmaster."

Dumbledore gives me a doubtful look but grants my request anyway. I go dully through the motions, wishing for nothing else other than the sheer bliss of being alone. A wish I know will not be granted anytime soon.

Everyone moves inside after we finish, you are gone; I am not surprised by this. I prepare to go and sit at the table with the rest of my family when Gabby grabs a hold of my hand and leads me away from the range of curious ears.

She sits down at the picnic table and I join her. "Ron," she begins heavily, "I want you to tell me what it is that you want."

"What? Gabby, I don't understand you."

"Do not play with me, Ronald. What do you want tomorrow…for the rest of your life?" She looks anxious.

"I want you. Of course I want you, Gabby, you know that. Tomorrow I want to marry you, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you."

She turns away from me and I cannot stop myself from thinking of you. "No you don't. You may love me, Ron, but you don't want to get married. At least, not to me."

"Gabby, look at me. I want to marry _you_."

Tears start to fill her beautiful eyes, "Do not lie to me, and do not lie to yourself. You've been doing both for far too long now. Stop trying to be my hero, Ron. I am not some damsel in distress, and I do not need you to sacrifice anything for me. I love you, Ron--"

"I love you too. That's all we need to know, Gabby."

"No, it isn't. I am in love with you, you simply love me. Love is just a word, Ron. I knew when I started dating you that you were close to Hermione, but I never expected this. You are so in love with her that you can't see straight, and I, like a fool, agreed to marry you despite this. I thought that I could change your feelings, that perhaps I could take her place, but she's your entire heart, Ron, and nothing can replace that. I refuse to spend the rest of my life being a substitute to Hermione. It's obvious that she feels the same, so just go and be with her before you hurt me anymore."

"Gabby--"

"Gabby nothing, Ron. There is nothing that you can say to change my mind. You…you can't help who you love, all right? I love you, but you love her. It just works out that way sometimes."

"No," I shake my head. "You can't do this to me; I will not let you give us up for some notion in your mind that I don't want you. Please reconsider."

She stands with a sad smile. "It's too late. You don't even have to look bad; I'm the one calling it off."

"But…your family will--"

"Get over it. I think that I'm going to go on a bit of a holiday. I deserve, don't you think? If any member of my family loves me, they'll understand why I am not marrying you."

I look at her with a pitiful expression, "My mother though--"

She reassures me once more. "Your mother has always preferred Hermione as a daughter-in-law over me. She'll be ecstatic, and in a few years no one in your family will even remember me…except for Bill of course, but that's to be expected, we'll have to see each other for Fleur's sake."

I can't believe her, she's pretending to be happy and fine with all of this. "Gabby--"

"You don't have a choice here, Ron. You of all people know that I am a hopeless romantic, so go track down Hermione, proclaim your love for her, and then you guys can share the kiss of my dreams while I play the role of the overly kind ex-fiancé. Not really the role I would have picked for myself, but that's how things have worked out." She laughs at herself, but I can see the heartbreak in her eyes.

"I will still marry you tomorrow if you say the word."

"I know you would," Gabby says quietly. "And that's precisely the reason why I love you…and because I love you, I am letting you go." She sighs and looks out towards the sunset, "Since it looks like you aren't going to be the first to leave, I suppose that I should. Don't worry about a thing; I'll take care of informing everyone…goodbye, Ron."

I open my mouth to protest, but she is gone. I look around in confusion, what was I supposed to do? I sigh and do decide to go to the only logical place…your house. If I'm going to figure out anything, I have to talk to you. And I suppose that I will go from there.

----

A/N- Wow, that was a lot of angst…gotta love it, lol. Poor dramatic Gabrielle, lol. I am so sorry about waiting so very long to update, I have the worst memory ever and always seem to forget about fics. But thank you so much to the people who e-mailed me to remind me that I needed to update. Next chapter will be the last chapter for this ;)


	5. Chapter Five Hermione

Someday You'll Love Me

A/N--Wow…it has been a while since I have been able to update and _not_ have to apologize for taking so long. Quick, someone throw some confetti or something, it's a relatively quick update as well as the last chapter. Woohoo!

Chapter Five- Hermione

__

Another day has almost come and gone  
Can't imagine what else could go wrong  
Sometimes I'd like to hide away somewhere and lock the door  
A single battle lost but not the war   
  
Cause tomorrow's another day  
And I'm thirsty anyway  
So bring on the rain- Jo Dee Messina

Everything just seems so…empty. Desolate. Hollow. There is an abundance of words of which I could describe the situation; however, none seem to grasp the severity of my emotions.

It's funny. Well, not really funny, I feel no inclination to laugh…but I suppose that even the most articulate among us fall victim to clichéd phrases occasionally. That isn't the point though; the point is that it is funny that I, who had declared myself 'above' minimal things such as love, fell into such an inconsolable lovesickness.

I once had a debate of sorts with my mother--whom I had always stated to be the most levelheaded member of my acquaintance--about the ridiculous claims of those who declare themselves brokenhearted. The heart is an organ, for crying aloud, nothing more, nothing less. You feel emotions through your _mind_, not through the chambers of your heart. It is a vital organ, I gave it that much, but if it were truly 'broken' you would die, it's that simple.

I can still picture her shaking her head at me with this sad little smile. "Hermione, love," she said in this soothing tone of hers that I had always adored, for it was calming without being condescending; "I fear that while you are a brilliant young lady…you have a lot to learn on this subject."

I disregarded her advice for the first time in my life. I knew science, and I was certain that I was correct in my sentiments. Everyone else was wrong; they were stuck in some ignorant sappy notion that just wasn't true. Your heart could not break from the act of scorned love, your mind and emotions could only betray you.

I know better now. Granted, I still don't buy into the ideals of those who live by allowing their 'heart' to guide them…I am not deluded enough to believe that your heart has some sort of conscious and thoughts…that would violate everything that is logic. However, as of the past few years, whenever I think of you I feel an aching in my chest that fills me with remorse and despondency. I don't understand it, but I accept it. Whether it be my heart, or otherwise, it is something…and it _hurts_.

And, apparently, it is not going to disappear anytime soon. Pity.

Do you see what you are turning me into, do you? I am becoming--quite rapidly--a bitter old hag. All right, so perhaps I am not old…but I will be soon enough. I will be old, acrimonious, and alone. Moreover, I am reasonably sure that this entire ideal will cause me to lose brain cells, so I will not even know words such as acrimonious. You should be ashamed of yourself, Ronald Weasley.

Fine…I suppose if you're ashamed, I should be ashamed as well. I didn't mean to disrupt the ceremony in that way, really I didn't. But, it did happen, and keeping in mind what happened after…well, I truly wish that I could take it back. At least before I could have my fantasy that you loved me and only wanted to marry Gabrielle because you knew that you could not marry me…now I cannot even escape to my groundless dreams.

In my defense though, I did, and still do, have reason to object to your mockery of a wedding. You admitted that you loved me, that you were _in _love with me…unfortunately; you do not see that as just cause to call off your marriage. I cannot help it if you are insensible enough to do such a thing.

Oh, who am I kidding? At the moment, I am willing to rationalize anything in my mind to make the entire conversation we had less humiliating and wounding.

I notice Hedwig at the window and contemplate leaving her out there. I truly do not want to hear Harry's sympathies, or anyone else's for that matter. I do not wish to even acknowledge the situation a moment longer. Unfortunately, I am not callous enough to leave an innocent owl out in the impending rain. I sigh, let in the bird, accept the letter, and wave Hedwig back out the window.

Curling up in the chair by the window, I gaze out to the falling night sky. The clouds gather, as they often do in England, and release a pounding rain that shadows the tears streaming down my face.

Too depressed to even turn on a light, I open the letter and strain my eyes to make out the words.

__

'Mione,

What happened today? Ron and Gabrielle disappeared shortly after the…incident. No one can figure out what's going on. I'll stop by later to talk to you.

Love,

Harry

I carelessly crumble up the parchment and toss it to the side. I am no longer concerned with anything that does not pertain to my woes.

I sit with my chin pressed upon my knees, attempting to piece together my life, when a pounding knock falls on my door. I roll my eyes; the boy could have waited for an invitation before coming over. Perhaps I do not want to be comforted.

"Go away, Harry," I call out.

"If I were Harry I would."

The air leaves my lungs. It's you. I lick my suddenly dry lips and unfold myself from my fetal position as a thousand questions run through my mind. I stand up and walk slowly over to the door, unlatching the lock unconsciously.

I take a deep breath and open the door, and there you are, dripping wet and standing in my doorway.

Judging by your shallow and rapid breaths it is quite obvious that you ran the entire way here…I have anti-apparation wards up around my house. Without any warning whatsoever, you pull me out of the doorway and into the rain. You grab my head between your hands and pull my face up until it meets yours.

A kiss crashes together with the downpour and it sends bolt of electricity through me that I don't want to feel.

With great reluctance, I push you away. "Ron," I breathe, "why…why are you here? To torture me?"

You close your eyes and I find myself apologetic to have caused you pain. No matter what you do to me…I still cannot bring myself to desire to wound you in any way. "I," you begin, "I just had to know…I had to find out…"

"Find out what?"

"Find out if your kiss can still disrupt my entire world."

Neither of us speaks for what feels like an eternity. "And?"

You swallow noticeably. "And I am every bit as hopelessly in love with you as I was when I was eleven."

"I thought that didn't matter though."

"Of course it matters."

"But…Gabrielle--"

"Is gone."

"Oh. You…you broke it off then?"

You shake your head. "No. She did."

My hopes vanish. You did not have some sudden change of heart…you would have married her if you would have been able.

"Hermione," you continue, "if she hadn't though…I would have tomorrow. I just…I can't say a wedding vow to anyone that isn't you. It just wouldn't have been right. I was so angry with you that you never reciprocated my feelings until my wedding…I wanted to punish you, to make you feel the way that I had felt all those years…I'm sorry, Hermione, I am so sorry."

I rest my finger against your lips to demonstrate that no apology is necessary. I know that I should demand more than that…I should be angry that you had been so cold to me before. I should do a thousand things, but am unable to bring about even one of them. Because, I could chastise you as you did me…I could hold out until you fell down on your knees in front of a crowd of people, shouting at the top of your lungs that you have loved me all along…I could do a lot of things. But no matter what I do, the end result will be the same. It will be you and I together, because that is how it is meant to be.

We have wasted far too much time already. The games are over, we are each through with hiding feelings and playing guessing matches. A part of me feels as though you should have to do more than say a few pretty words…but a larger part has been waiting years to hear those very words.

"I love you, Ron," I whisper against the rain.

You sweep me into a hug and circle around through the wetness and the mud, and I don't care that it is a silly, immature act, for we are in love…and people in love are prone to be silly and immature.

I've spent the past year yearning and hoping that someday you would love me…and my someday has finally come.

-----

A/N- Oh my…I finished something! Lol, it's been a long time since I've finished a story. Granted, this was a short one, but it is done nonetheless. Or, maybe it is. Yes, show fear for my muse hit me over the head last chapter and I have begun work on a story for Gabrielle, whom I felt sorry for, lol. I have the first chapter of that story about done, but remain indecisive as to whether or not I want to post it. So, give me a shout if that is something you would be interested in reading, otherwise I don't know if I'll mess with it.

Now that I have shamelessly plugged myself I can be all sentimental. I want to thank everyone who has so faithfully reviewed this story, all your support really does mean a lot to me, and I remember one day in particular when I was having a terrible day and came home to lots of lovely reviews for this story. You never know how much you can affect someone's day with a few words of encouragement and praise.

Thank you.


End file.
